L’ombre d’un rêve 1ère année
by Forist END
Summary: Norwen est jeune garçon naît une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci dans l’univers d’Harry Potter dans une famille de sorciers. À son grand malheur, il se rend compte qu’il est né à la même époque de Tom Jedusor. Alors pour sa survie, il a pris 2 décisions : toujours être du bon côté de Tom et par la même occasion essayer d’empêcher un futur seigneur des ténèbres. Difficile./ no slas
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_« Qu'il y a t-il après la mort ? »_

_Il s'agit de l'une des questions dont la réponse reste encore inconnue. Peut-être y'a t-il vraiment un paradis et un enfer ? Ou bien un rien ? Honnêtement, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle j'avais vraiment envie de connaître la réponse puisque la seule manière de le savoir serait...la mort elle-même... _

_Ma mort fut très paisible à ce que je sache. Autant qu'elle l'aurait pu l'être en tout cas. J'étais un étudiant vivant en France, assez apathique et réservé; intéressé dans l'art et la philosophie. Ma famille et moi étions assez éloignés et j'avais quelques amis proches. Bref, j'étais assez banal. Pas de relations romantiques__( Ugh...je ne veux même pas penser à eux ). Je suis décédé d'une balle dans la poitrine et c'est une expérience dont je souhaite ne jamais à revivre._

_Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis mort donc maintenant logiquement j'aurais été capable de répondre à cette fameuse question je pense...N'est-ce pas ?_

_Au début il n'y avait que du noir, partout. Puis il y a eu un bourdonnement très désagréable autour de moi. Je ne contrôlais pas mon corps. Tout était flou. Maintenant, passons cette étape. Ce fut l'une des choses les plus horribles que j'ai vécu et des plus ennuyantes. Au cours de cette période là ( dont je vous épargne la description ) j'ai pu en tirer 2 conclusions:_

_1/ J'étais un bébé. ( un garçon d'ailleurs )_

_2/ Être un bébé était incroyablement ennuyeux._

_Tu ne peux faire que pleurer, crier, babiller des sons et faire chier les autres autour de toi. Irritant. Juste très irritant. Mais encore une fois pourquoi pas ? Il semblerait que j'étais né une deuxième fois. Une autre chance de recommencer tout depuis le début. Je ne peux pas dire que mon autre vie me manquait vraiment. Je m'attachais rapidement aux gens tout comme je m'en détachais. Alors ce n'était pas si mal je suppose de pouvoir refaire sa vie normalement._

_**Normalement**._

_Tout était normal. Ma mère et mon père étaient 2 parents tout à fait normal qui aimaient leur enfant. J'étais juste un gamin normal. Notre maison était normal et ma vie était normal. Ha.Ha.Ha..._

_..._

_Non. Je pense que j'étais tombé dans une famille de cinglés. Ma mère était assez jolie, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, de beaux yeux bleus et un caractère élégant. Mon père lui, avait les cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux noisettes, les traits doux et était plutôt grand. Mes deux nouveaux parents m'aimaient beaucoup. Tous deux devaient sûrement être au début de la trentaine. Ils étaient aussi très riches. Heh. Je vivais dorénavant dans un grand manoir après tout. Le fait de savoir que l'argent ne serait pas un problème m'avait rassuré. Cependant, ma nouvelle famille devait avoir un goût assez douteux pour des bibelots. Ils possédaient chacun un bâton de bois qu'ils s'amusaient à garder avec eux. Il y avait aussi des fioles rangés remplis de liquide de couleur différentes dans plusieurs armoires. Mais aussi des livres en anglais, dont les titres étaient fantaisistes. _

_Mis à part cela, il y avait aussi le fait que mes parents portaient des vêtements assez démodés, datant de plusieurs années auparavant. Puis j'ai eu un déclic quand j'ai vu l'un des journals que mon père lisait tout les matins._

_J'avais passé le stade de nouveau né rampant et bavant, âgé de 3 ans, je pouvais marcher. Bien que maladroitement tenir en équilibre sur 2 jambes était encore difficile, j'avais fais un effort ( La pensée de ressembler à un asticot pathétique m'avait assez dégoûté ). J'avais jeté un coup d'œil innocent au journal innocemment posé sur la table puis je m'étais figé lorsque j'y ai vu une date : « 1929 ». _

_Oui. J'ai un peu craqué sur le moment. Lorsque ma mère est venue me voir, je crois qu'elle croyait que j'étais en train de manger le putain de journal que j'étais en train de mâcher. Je n'ai alors jamais vu de journal près de moi à partir de ce moment. Cependant cette information m'avait plutôt dérouté. Dans mon ancienne vie j'étais né dans les années 2000 mais maintenant ma vie avait recommencé dans le passé. Cela à cependant expliqué les vêtements démodés et d'autres choses choses. _

" Norwen."

_Malgré tout j'étais satisfait. Ma vie s'annonçait plutôt belle même_.

_Je m'appellais maintenant Norwen Creinsworth, fils de David Creinsworth et de Jeanne Creinsworth, Né le 07 Mars 1926 à Londres dans une famille de sorciers._

" Norwen !"

_Oui. Il s'agit bien d'une famille de sorciers. Honnêtement, à partir de cette information, j'ai tout de suite su que je devais prendre des mesures drastiques. Par là je veux bien sûr dire : m'éloigner le plus que possible de la magie. Simple non ? _

"**Norwen !"**

L'enfant tourna finalement son regard vers la femme blonde avec avec une expression innocente. Le regard de Mme Creinsworth s'adoucit et elle prit doucement son enfant dans ses bras. La mère et l'enfant étaient assis côte à côte devant un simple bureau. Devant eux, une feuille rempli de mots et une plume d'encre.

"Allez Norwen, cela se prononce « Mon-day » répète après moi."

Norwen retînt de rouler des yeux et répéta le mot d'une voix enfantine.

"Mon~day~"

Mme Creinsworth hocha la tête et le félicita. Ils passèrent ensuite tous deux aux autres mots sur la liste.


	2. Chapter1

_**CHAPITRE** **1-**_

_« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »_

_Deux pupilles d'un vert éclatant plongèrent dans les miens d'un regard aiguisé. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, incapable de parler. Je voulais courir cependant mon corps ne répondait pas. Une peur familière tourbillonna en moi._

_Une main délicate vint se poser sur ma joue avec tant de tendresse que je me sentis malade. Un sourire se dessina sur ce visage trompeur._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? »_

_Un gloussement bas. Son pouce caressa brièvement ma pommette droite puis sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à l'arrière de mon cou. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage s'approcha davantage du mien et nos front se touchèrent en un contact intime. _

_« Tu es si silencieux aujourd'hui... »_

_Son sourire se tordit d'amusement alors que ses yeux se plissaient clairement de mécontentement. Peu à peu, les ténèbres autour de nous semblaient nous engloutir de plus en plus. Avant de disparaître, elle rit. Ce n'était pas un de ses beaux rires, non. Cela sonnait sombre et troublé. Cruel. _

Norwen ouvrit les yeux, frissonnant par le manque de couverture autour de son corps. L'enfant n'était habillé que d'une robe de nuit, allongé sur un lit simple. Sa chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité, les rideaux tirés mais un petit espace laissait entrevoir un petit rayon de lumière au centre de la pièce. C'était le matin.

Le petit garçon agrippa les couvertures autour de lui afin de les enrouler autour de lui, aspirant à la chaleur des draps. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, encore à moitié lucide, tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui tombaient. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Certains souvenirs de son passé le hantaient encore dans son sommeil.

L'enfant resta pendant un certain temps dans cette position avant de finalement en sortir. Il se leva et ses pieds touchèrent le marbre froid du sol. Norwen se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir comme il en avait l'habitude. L'enfant enfila rapidement ses chaussettes et mit ses petites chaussures.

Norwen contempla ensuite sa nouvelle apparence devant le miroir. Un enfant âgé de 10 ans lui faisait face. Deux yeux d'un gris orageux avec un soupçon de bleu à l'intérieur d'eux le regardait avec fascination dans le reflet. Il était de taille moyenne. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et bien définis rendant son visage agréable à regarder. Des mèches de cheveux d'un noir corbeau encadraient parfaitement son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sûrement à cause de ce cauchemar. Norwen sourit satisfait en touchant son visage. Dans cette nouvelle vie, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était joli et une bonne apparence était toujours utile après tout.

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ses parents. Norwen ne possédait pas les beaux cheveux blonds de sa mère ni les yeux bruns de son père. Cependant, sa mère lui avait assuré que son grand-père avait eu les cheveux noirs et que la mère de père avait des yeux gris comme les siens bien que le soupçon de bleu devait venir d'elle. Mr Creinsworth, lui, avait été un peu vexé que son fils ne lui ressemblait pas au grand amusement de sa femme.

Finissant de s'apprécier et de satisfaire son ego, l'enfant sortit de sa chambre parcourant les couloirs de l'étage afin de trouver l'escalier et de descendre au salon. Les tableaux sur le mur le suivaient du regard et certains le saluèrent alors que d'autres ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Cependant, l'enfant ne leur répondait jamais sauf lorsqu'il était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, celui-ci gardait la même façade calme qu'il portait, ne montrant pas combien il était encore ébranlé.

Arrivant au salon, il se dirigea directement vers la pièce à droite et en ouvrit la porte. Une grande salle à manger s'offrait à sa vue. Son père était installé au bout de la table tandis que sa mère était assise à sa droite. Tous deux tournèrent leur regard vers leur fils. Norwen sourit et se dirigea vers sa propre place qui se trouvait en face de sa mère et à la gauche de son père. Ils se saluèrent en échangeant de brefs salutations.

"Hod." appela Mr Creinsworth.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit semblable à une porte qui claque se fit entendre et une créature apparut. Celle-ci était petit et laid, vêtu pauvrement, un mince tissu déchiré pendait misérablement sur son corps.

"Oui Monsieur ? Hod à vos services."Salua la créature.

"Apporte le déjeuner."Ordonna l'homme.

La créature disparut alors avec le même bruit de porte avant de réapparaître une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, Hod fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt le déjeuner. Il y avait des fruits, des tartines et toutes sortes de choses à l'apparence et l'ordeur délicieuses.

"Hod souhaite un bon déjeuner à ses maîtres"Déclara Hod avant de disparaître.

Norwen regarda l'elfe de maison disparaître. Il avait fait d'autres découvertes au cours des années passées. Comme le fait qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Des elfes de maisons, les potions, la magie, les sorciers, la Gazette du sorcier que lisait son père... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela aurait dû être évident. Le garçon se souvenait vaguement d'avoir lu rapidement les tomes de la série dans sa vie passé lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait apprécié l'histoire bien qu'il trouvait l'héros principal agaçant.

D'une certaine manière, il était rassuré. Il connaissait l'histoire bien qu'il avait oublié certains détails, il pourrait éviter de participer à la guerre plus tard et à tout ce désordre qui se passerait. Norwen prévoyait même de quitter l'Angleterre pour rejoindre la France et s'éloigner si les choses commençaient à dégénérer. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le garçon fronça des sourcil. Il avait l'impression d'oublier un détail important.

"Norwen."

L'enfant sortit de ses pensées et tourna son regard vers son père.

"Oui père ?"

Mr Creinsworth tapota sa bouche avec une serviette puis regarda son fils de ses yeux noisettes, un sourire aux lèvres. Un petit silence s'étendit pendant lequel Norwen dût se retenir de rouler des yeux. Son père aimait laissait glisser un silence afin de donner un air important à se qu'il allait dire. Effet dramatique.

"Tu auras bientôt 11 ans mon fils, commença lentement Mr Creinsworth."

Le petit garçon fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement dans sa tête. Ses parents le regardaient d'un même regard qui semblait dire « Sérieusement c'est évident». Puis après un petit moment, Norwen compris.

" Oh, vous voulez dire que je vais recevoir une lettre de Poudlard ?" demanda le garçon.

Son père renifla.

"Pourquoi demandes-tu même, cela en va de soi. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu feras un bon serpentard comme je l'étais"Déclara fièrement l'homme.

"Je pense au contraire que Norwen sera un bon ajout à serdaigle. Notre fils apprend vite et est très intelligent." contra doucement Mme Creinsworth.

Oh...eh bien il y avait certainement quelque chose à dire maintenant.

"Mère. Père. J'avais à ce propos quelque chose à vous avouer."Dit Norwen.

Les deux parents s'arrêtèrent et regardent leur petit garçon. L'enfant continua prudemment en faisant attention de bien articuler chaque mot.

"Vous voyez, il s'agit en réalité que je souhaite m'éloigner du monde magique"Déclara t-il.

Il y eut alors un silence pesant. L'air semblait difficile à respirer. Son père fronça les sourcils confus.

" Est-ce une blague ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu... Poudlard ne te convient-il pas ?"Demanda Mr Creinsworth douteux.

"Non. Poudlard n'est pas le problème. Il s'agit seulement du fait que je ne pense pas être fait pour être sorcier."

" Allons Norwen. C'est ridicule. Personne n'est fait pour être sorcier, soit on l'est ou bien on ne l'est pas. Tout ce décide à la naissance."dit Jeanne.

"Je..."

"Bien. Ta mère a tout à fait raison mon fils. Il est naturel que tu sois un sorcier. Souviens toi lorsque tu as déclencher de la magie accidentelle dans le salon. Tu es magique, ta mère et moi sommes tout les deux des sorciers de famille de sang pur et il est de soi que tu doives poursuivre la lignée des Creinsworth. Tu iras donc définitivement à Poudlard."Termina son père.

Le regard qu'il lança à son fils indiqua clairement que cette discussion prenait fin maintenant. Norwen fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien. Les Creinsworth terminèrent de manger en un silence lourd, chacun se séparant une fois le déjeuner fini.

Norwen se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la famille et piocha un livre au hasard. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur un canapé moelleux richement décoré. La pièce était composé de grandes étagères remplis de livres précieux. L'endroit était bien entretenu. Les murs étaient d'un même rouge pourpre que pour tout les murs du manoir. Tandis que le sol était toujours en marbre. Norwen observa le grand plafond rouge de l'endroit.

S'éloigner du monde sorcier semblait plus compliqué qu'il ne semblerait. Cependant, une partie de lui était heureux. Il est vrai que la magie était clairement assez utile. Vivre entouré de magie était...agréable. Norwen soupira et ferma les yeux.

Peu importe finalement. Il s'agissait de sa deuxième vie, il devait faire attention à ne pas la gâcher. Ne pas apprendre la magie semblait en faite un choix stupide lorsqu'il y repensait et malheureusement il avait aussi cette nervosité à l'intérieur de lui qui le rongeait. Norwen ne savait pas s'il réussirait à s'integrer dans cet nouvel environnement.

"Seigneur."Soupira l'enfant avec regret, "Je réfléchis beaucoup trop parfois."


	3. Chapter2

**CHAPITRE 2-**

06 Mars 1937

23:58

Les aiguilles de l'horloge avancèrent. Le temps passait d'une lenteur. Le bruit régulier du tic-tac résonnait dans le vide.

Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac

23:59

Plus qu'une seule et unique minute.

Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.

07 Mars 1937

00:00

Norwen observa les aiguilles de son horloge avancer sans s'arrêter depuis son lit. Il avait aujourd'hui officiellement 11 ans. Cela faisait déjà onze années qui étaient passés. Cela semblait parfois toujours aussi irréel, de penser qu'il était toujours en vie.

"Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même je suppose."Marmonna t-il tout bas.

Il n'avait jamais aimé fêter son anniversaire auparavant et cela a été le cas là aussi. En faite, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire la fête. Les fêtes demandaient beaucoup trop de socialisation et d'efforts. Socialiser prenait trop d'énergie et il avait toujours été une personne qui avait beaucoup trop besoin de silence parfois. Norwen soupira et ferma les yeux. Cette journée est « spéciale » après tout.

Il s'endormit et la nuit passa sans rêve. À son réveil, le temps était ensoleillé. Il descendit à la salle à manger, donnant sur le chemin un court «merci» à chacun des portraits des tableaux qui lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire.

Rejoignant sa place habituelle, il s'assit sur sa chaise tout en saluant ses parents.

"Joyeux Anniversaire mon fils."Dit Mr Creinsworth.

"Bon anniversaire Norwen."Suivit alors la réponse de Mme Creinsworth.

" Merci."Répondit poliment l'enfant avec un doux sourire sincère.

Comme à chaque anniversaire, le déjeuner de ce jour-ci était particulièrement délicieux. Les elfes de maisons chargés de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés. La famille mangeait comme d'habitude d'un silence agréable. Une fois avoir terminer le déjeuner, Mme Creinsworth toussa doucement et arrêta son fils qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

"Norwen. Un mot s'il te plaît."

L'enfant se dirigea docilement vers sa mère, la regardant de ses beaux yeux orageux. La femme sourit au plus jeune.

"Pour ton anniversaire, ton père et moi avons cette fois-ci décider de t'offrir tout ce dont tu voudras. 11 ans est un âge important après tout. Peu importe ce que tu souhaites, n'hésite pas à nous le dire."Dit gentiment sa mère.

Norwen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était plutôt généreux de leur part. Oh attendez. Il vivait littéralement dans une famille de riches. Maintenant il était comme un de ces gosses né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Autant en profiter. L'enfant ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il y avait rien qu'il ne voulait vraiment en ce moment.

Dans sa dernière vie, il se contentait pour son anniversaire d'un gâteau partagé en famille mais c'était tout. Son ancienne famille n'avait pas eu l'argent nécessaire pour des dépenses inutiles pour le plaisir. À cause de cela, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il voudrait vraiment comme présent. L'enfant réfléchit rapidement.

Il vivait dans un monde magique dorénavant. Qu'il y avait-il d'intéressant ? Peut-être qu'un balais ne serait pas mal ? Oh. Non. Mauvaise idée. Norwen frissonna à l'idée d'être suspendu en hauteur sur un bâton de bois sans pouvoir toucher la terre ferme. Il avait le vertige. Hum...un animal de compagnie ne serait pas mal.

"Mère, un familier me ferait beaucoup plaisir je pense."

" Un familier ? Oh oui bien sûr si c'est ce que tu souhaites mon ange."Rayonna Mme Creinsworth"Va t'habiller, nous partons tout de suite."

Norwen imita un petit sourire excité et hocha précipitamment de la tête. Il se dirigea à l'étage, presque en courant. Mme Creinsworth gloussa en regardant partir son fils, amusée.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, le petit garçon laissa échapper un soupir avant de s'avancer vers son armoire. Il prit quelques minutes de réflexion avant d'opter pour quelque chose de simple en noir et blanc.

Redescendant en bas, la famille ne prit pas longtemps pour se préparer. Ils étaient très vite arriver au chemin de traverse, la rue commençante pour sorcier située à Londres, grâce à la poudre de cheminette. La rue était animée: les boutiques étaient toutes nombreuses, se dressant fièrement, proposant leurs articles à travers les vitres des magasins, tandis que les sorciers faisaient leurs achats, entrant et sortant des bâtiments.

Norwen ne pouvait s'empêcher, sur le chemin, de regarder un peu plus longtemps certains articles qui l'intéressaient tandis que ses parents étaient plus que heureux de dépenser leur argent sur tout ce qui avait attirer le regard de leur enfant. Ils voulaient absolument le gâter.

Mr et Mme Creinsworth avaient été souvent un peu douteux du comportement de leur fils qui semblait ne jamais demander quoique ce soit et s'étaient en quelque sorte inquiéter que leur petit garçon devienne plus tard quelqu'un de grincheux et morose qui ne saurait profiter de certains aspects simple de la vie. Ils n'hésitaient donc pas à le gâter lors des journées spéciales.

Traversant devant la boutique « tissard et brodette » et s'arrêtant parfois dans quelques magasins, Norwen finit finalement par s'arrêter devant une boutique, lisant distraitement le nom de l'animalerie « Ménagerie Magique » avant de juste s'avancer et pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La première chose que Norwen remarqua fut le vacarme de piallements et de couinements. La deuxième chose fut la forte odeur étrangement désagréable qui régnait dans la boutique. Pendant un moment, il envisagea de simplement s'en aller mais la vue de toutes sortes de créatures enfermées dans les cages recouvrant les murs l'arrêterent.

Mr Creinsworth grimaça en regardant l'endroit tandis que sa femme plissa des yeux signalant clairement son dégoût.

" Peut-être devrions-nous changer de boutique."Proposa Mr Creinsworth à son fils." Il y a un autre magasin non loin qui vend des créatures qui pourront certainement mieux t'intéresser."

Cependant Norwen ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, plutôt concentré dans la recherche de son futur familier. Voyant que leur fils ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'endroit de si tôt, Mr et Mme Creinsworth tentèrent de le conseiller, pressés de s'en aller.

Un éclat noir attira bientôt son attention. Une paire de yeux aussi noirs que l'obsidienne plongèrent alors dans les pupilles grises de l'enfant. Norwen observa avec fascination le corbeau. Son plumage était d'un noir brillant, ses pattes sombres, robustes et son bec d'un gris foncé.

L'animal était calme. Pas de bruit, juste un regard fixe, comme s'il semblait évaluer le niveau de danger de la chose qui le regardait avec fascination. À l'instant même où Norwen posa ses yeux sur l'animal, il fut séduit.

" Je le veux."Dit l'enfant d'un ton décidé ne brisant pas le contact avec le corbeau comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Presque aussitôt, ses parents s'empressèrent d'acheter l'animal, déposant quelques gallions au vendeur avant de sortir de la boutique afin de s'éloigner de du vacarme et de l'odeur abominable. Norwen regardait maintenant la cage qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Une sensation étrange dans la poitrine. Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche et l'enfant leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Quel sera son nom ?, demanda l'adulte.

Son nom ? Comment choisit-on un nom ? Il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de ridicule, ni de laid. Après tout, un nom est quelque chose qui perdure jusqu'à la fin. On ne peut vraiment l'effacer. Un nom...

L'oiseau poussa un croassement sinistre regardant toujours Norwen avec des yeux intelligents. Sa robe noire émettait des reflets verdâtres. Enfermé dans sa cage, l'animal ne pouvait rien faire. Le garçon se demanda pendant un court instant de ce que cela ferait de rester enfermer dans un endroit restreint, ne pouvant que regarder les jours défilés. Peut-être était-ce que à ressenti le corbeau là-bas.

"Bruyère. Dorénavant son nom sera Bruyère."

L'oiseau croassa. Norwen ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'un accord ou bien d'un refus. Il se contenta donc de serrer la cage dans ses bras et de sourire à ses parents.

"C'est un beau prénom."Commenta Mme Creinsworth.

De loin, une voix s'écria attirant les regards de quelques passants.

" Jeanne !"

La famille Creinsworth tourna la tête vers l'individu en question. La silhouette bien qu'au début assez éloigné, se rapprocha rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui qui semblait probablement vers la trentaine. Il était plus grand que Mr Creinsworth d'au moins une tête et ses cheveux blonds sablonneux étaient tirés en une courte queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Mme Creinsworth. L'homme avait très certainement un visage qui se distinguait de la foule notamment par une cicatrice allant de son oreille droite jusqu'à le coin de sa bouche.

Mme Creinsworth laissa échapper elle-même une exclamation surprise, un air ravi sur son visage. Norwen remarqua alors à quel point les deux blonds se ressemblaient. Peut-être de la famille en conclut-il.

Bientôt l'homme dont le nom était encore inconnu se rapprocha assez et donna une rapide étreinte accueillante à la femme blonde qui le lui rendit, avant de finalement la laisser aller.

"Merlin ! Tu as changé depuis le temps !"S'écria l'homme avec un accent allemand assez épais.

" C'est vrai, tu as beaucoup à rattraper"Déclara Mme Creinsworth qui sourit en attrapant de son mari."David et moi nous nous sommes enfin mariés et avons eu un enfant."

Mr Creinsworth s'avança et fit un sourire un peu forcé. L'inconnu conserva un visage bienveillant et tendit la main. Le père de Norwen fixa le membre tendu devant lui, hésitant pendant un instant avant de rendre la poignée de main et de grimacer.

"Je suis ravi de te revoir Loïc, n'es-tu pas censé être en Allemagne ?"Demanda Mr Creinsworth.

"Oh oui, à ce propos, j'étais simplement ici pour quelques affaires."Informa l'homme blond."J'étais en route pour repartir mais voilà que j'ai aperçu ma charmante sœur alors j'ai décidé de venir dire bonjour. Maintenant, qu'avons-nous là ? Ton enfant Jeanne ?"

Son regard se posa alors sur le seul enfant du groupe avec intérêt.

" Oui, il s'appelle Norwen."

"Je vois. Bonjour Norwen, je suis Loïc ton oncle."Se présenta l'homme avec un grand sourire.

" Bonjour monsieur."Dit docilement Norwen en regardant son oncle.

Loïc essaya de s'approcher davantage de l'enfant mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, un bras tira Norwen à l'arrière et un corps se plaça entre eux. Mr Creinsworth jeta un regard douteux et nerveux sur son beau-frère. Sa main sur l'épaule de son enfant se resserra en une prise douloureusement serrée qui fit grimacer de douleur le petit garçon.

"Ce fut un grand plaisir de te revoir cependant nous sommes assez occupés."Dit le père.

Mme Creinsworth semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais son frère la coupa.

"Je vois. Je suis moi-même assez pressé."Dit calmement Loïc."Je reviendrai sûrement peut-être visiter plus tard. Je vais y aller. Un plaisir de t'avoir revu Jeanne."

"Bien sur, bien sur, nous n'allons pas prendre plus de ton temps."Dit la femme blonde d'un ton déçu.

L'homme conserva encore pendant tout ce temps un visage souriant. Sa main se leva pour prendre le chapeau sur sa tête et de faire un geste de salut théâtral.

"Aussi... Avant que je n'oublie, joyeux anniversaire petit !"Souhaita t-il avant de partir.

Sa silhouette se perdit parmi la foule et Mr Creinsworth poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Mme Creinsworth sourit vivement. La famille reprit donc la marche, les deux adultes discutant.

"Nous devrions l'inviter pour Noël."Proposa Mme Creinsworth.

"...Nous avions prévu de passer Noël chez mon père."

"Oui,oui. Bien sûr. Je suis certaine que ton Père ne sera pas contre un autre invité non ?"

" Je lui demanderai."Répondit Mr Creinsworth.

Norwen regarda ses deux parents discuter. Il pensait à son oncle. À première vue, il avait l'air quelqu'un de sympathique et l'enfant se demandait comment il avait obtenu cette cicatrice sur son visage. Bruyère croassa à nouveau dans sa cage, attirant le regard de son nouveau maître. Le petit garçon regarda son familier, le doute sur son visage, marmonnant dans son souffle. Son cerveau répétant en boucle une même phrase.

"Je me demande comment il sait..."

_" Aussi, avant que je n'oublie, joyeux anniversaire petit !"_


End file.
